


Woozle Hunting

by MistressOfObscurity



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Audrey's love of Winnie-the-Pooh vs Richard's ignorance, F/M, I'm rubbish at summaries, One Shot, Set between series 2 and 3, Winnie-the-Pooh References, but this is a nice little escape from reality hopefully, that's sort of the premise for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObscurity/pseuds/MistressOfObscurity
Summary: Set in the winter between series 2 and 3.Since the New Year, Audrey and Richard have been on surprisingly good terms. One snowy Saturday morning the pair meet during their initially separate morning walks and share some time alone together around the Grantleigh Estate. Audrey discovers Richard remains tragically ignorant in regards to the tales of Winnie-the-Pooh.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Kudos: 11





	Woozle Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this provides you with as much blissful escapism from this crazy world reading it as it did for me writing it- especially for Hannah. With big thanks and apologies to my beta, the wonderful @fanning-about on tumblr, for my shoddy dialogue punctuation skills. I hope with time that I shall improve them.  
> Thank you also to everyone who read and commented on my last fic for making me feel so welcome and accepted into this fandom.  
> Oh and of course my favourite motoring company A.A. Milne, couldn't have done this without them.  
> Enjoy! :)

It was heading toward the middle of winter and it had started to snow on the Grantleigh Estate. It was a Saturday morning and Audrey fforbes-Hamilton awoke to find a layer of snow had fallen overnight, making the grounds look as though they had been dusted with icing sugar. Audrey always enjoyed Saturdays, despite them being one of Brabinger’s days off. She liked having the Lodge to herself every now and again. It wasn’t as spacious or as grand as the Manor of course, but it was rather cosy. Thus, it was lovely to spend some time properly on her own without the vastness of the Manor reminding her of the loneliness she was subject to feeling at times. Even though Brabinger was discreet as ever, it was still difficult to mistake the Lodge for empty when there were only two bedrooms and one bathroom. Saturday was the day she could do whatever she pleased. As a result Audrey rose slightly later than usual (it was becoming a somewhat worrying habit she noted) and took her breakfast in the drawing room, looking out of the French windows toward the Manor. It was Richard’s day off too, she mused, wondering what he would be getting up to. She hoped that as they’d been getting on rather well since the New Year, he might pay her a visit. Despite her late rise, she calculated she still had plenty of time before he made any move, besides which, from her current position she could have seen him heading over. 

_Richard DeVere_. That name had been plaguing her thoughts more and more these days. Their newfound camaraderie was rapidly blossoming into an approximation of friendship and as a result, Audrey found herself being more open in enjoying Richard’s company. Although she was perfectly aware of how careful she must be, it was ever so easy to let go around him. He could make her forget her anger or argument far too quickly for her liking, yet all she could do was laugh despite herself. 

Before long, Audrey headed out for her morning walk to make the most of the fresh, crisp, country winter air. There was nothing like it in the world and she hoped DeVere appreciated that with all the time he spent in the City. Bertie walked faithfully beside her, wearing his dog coat, which Marjory had lovingly knitted for him as a Christmas present. Audrey walked out toward the Manor, offhandedly hoping that Richard might see her through one of the windows and come and join her. Either that or Mrs Poo would so she could tell Richard to meet her. It was strange to think that a few years ago she would not have given a second thought about the opinions, life and ways of an old Czechoslovakian woman, yet now she regarded her with more admiration and esteem than a good deal of the people in town she had known for years. They had a great deal in common, Mrs. Poo and Audrey. Ever the schemers, stubborn and very much in charge of their own lives and it had to be said, often of those around them too. It brought Audrey much joy to know that when she wasn’t putting Richard in line about one thing or another, Mrs Poo probably was. 

Not seeing any signs of movement or life at the Manor, she headed back towards the footbridge near the Lodge, planning to do a walk around and through Badger’s Wood instead. As she walked she contemplated picking up sticks to play Pooh sticks but looked gloomily at her cream-coloured woolen mittens, realising that were really not the right sort for digging about in the snow. Not to mention, it was hardly lady-like to be doing such a thing. As she reached the footbridge Audrey let Bertie off his leash to run around as he pleased. She stood there a while, leaning her elbow against the railing, her cheek resting in her glove covered hand as she stared at the stream rushing by beneath her. The estate really was beautiful at this time of year; so peaceful and serene. The snow added another level to show how undisturbed the landscape truly was. 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Richard approaching her. He had discretely spotted her from the Manor. By this point, he was getting to know the place well enough to avoid being seen from the windows all the time. He had thought a morning walk would probably do him some good, especially considering how long he’d spent sitting down in the office this past week. As he approached her, Richard was struck, as he so often was these days, by Audrey’s beauty. The pink tinge of her cheek from the cold stood out against the cream colour of her gloves as she gazed into the water beneath her. On a sunny day, it could look nearly as blue as her eyes. It was incredible how she fitted so well into the landscape around her. Richard found it utterly enchanting. He wanted to say something to signal his presence but he also didn’t want her to move before he had fixed an image of her like this in his mind looking so carefree and beautiful. He didn’t really know what he ought to say either. He felt he should say something poetic but nothing came to mind, Audrey was the one that was good at that. As it turned out he didn’t need to speak. The sun shone more brightly through the cloud cover and Audrey noticed a shadow being cast nearby and looked up to see what, or rather who, was casting it. 

“Oh, Richard! I didn’t realise you were there. You know it really isn’t good manners to sneak up on a lady like that!” she snapped, wishing she could take it back the moment the words had left her mouth. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t glad to see him, more that she hadn’t been as prepared as she would have liked for his appearance at such short notice. What were the point of her binoculars if she wasn’t going to use them to avoid this kind of eventuality? 

“I would hardly say it was me sneaking up on you, this is my estate after all. I was merely exercising my right, as a farmer, to surveil it,” he replied smugly. “Besides which, you’re the one who keeps telling me how important it is for me to spend more time out here, so you can hardly complain when I do and it happens to disturb you. You can’t have it both ways you know,” he reasoned.

“Yes, you’re quite right,” Audrey affirmed. “I cannot deny that it is good to see you spending more time on the Estate. I suppose I wasn’t expecting you quite this moment but nevertheless that was no way to greet you. Allow me to start again.”

For all her arguing and stubbornness, she knew when she was in the wrong and sometimes she did deem it necessary to apologise. Certainly this was one of those times, it was low stakes and a matter of politeness, not to mention the fact that she really hadn’t meant to start an argument so soon.

“On the contrary, I’m sorry for taking you by surprise. I really ought to have said something,” DeVere replied apologetically and Audrey relished the way he bent to her will at times. 

“No, like you said, it’s your Estate, you shouldn’t have to announce your presence on it.”

Richard was reminded of all the times Audrey would tell off his secretary for announcing her in what used to be her own home. He supposed it was a similar principle now that she held for him. It was nice to know that she was beginning to accept his position at the Manor and was also a sign that perhaps she was beginning to view him as more of an equal. Although, this clearly did not put a stop to her trying to prove she was still Queen of all she surveyed around the place. “Anyway, where are my manners? Good morning, Richard,” she said with a curt nod.

“Good morning, Audrey,” he smiled at her. "Well, here we are now. Together and alone, finally. Would you care to stroll with me?” he asked, offering his arm.

“Perhaps,” she replied as she reached for his arm and led them towards the woods. Richard noted the way Audrey appeared intent on leading them away. His face lit up and he smiled to himself. 

“What were you up to anyway?” Richard asked. 

“Oh nothing much, just going for a late morning stroll with Bertie,” Audrey replied cheerfully. Richard regarded her with some suspicion but it soon vanished when she caught his gaze showing the unguarded joy in her eyes.

“Not playing Pooh-sticks this time then?” he joked. 

“Certainly not!” Audrey initially did not pick up on the humour in his voice but rather wondered how he could have known her previous intentions so well.

“Besides which, I’m certainly not playing with a cheater like you,” she retorted sternly but the effect was somewhat lost when she laughed almost immediately afterwards. Richard joined in.

Audrey turned to look wistfully off towards the woods before she excitedly turned back to Richard. 

“Just look at those footprints!” She pointed in the direction of Badger’s Wood.

“Oh yes, I see,” except he really didn’t know what to make of them “well, what are they from?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea.”

“Now that’s a novelty!” Richard joked. Audrey shot him a sideways glance but ignored his remark. Then a thought occurred to her,“I don’t suppose… Perhaps they’re from a Woozle!” she giggled looking at Richard expectantly. 

“A what?” he asked bemused.

“A Woozle!" Audrey’s face lit up with childish glee, it made Richard’s heart sing. He loved how childish she could be at times. He adored the way pure joy and excitement that was written so clearly on her face and how it caused her to do the most ridiculous things that he would never have believed if he hadn’t witnessed them himself. For example, the way Audrey had sprinted toward the Lodge at the mention of a surprise waiting there for her. Right now was no different. Richard was completely lost whilst Audrey was utterly enthralled. 

“What’s... a woozle?” he asked.

“The creature that Pooh and Piglet try to track,” she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite follow,” he replied meekly. Audrey sighed, her excitement fading. 

“I cannot believe I am acquainted with a man who doesn’t know how to play Pooh-sticks properly nor knows what a Woozle is. Honestly Richard, you really must read Winnie-the-Pooh.”

“I can never find the time.” 

“For what?”

“Reading children’s books, well, reading in general I suppose.”

“Winnie-The-Pooh is not merely a children’s book!” Audrey began. Richard anticipated this would turn into one of her lectures, no doubt ending with him being in the wrong about something he had done to the Estate. “It’s a timeless classic that unites generations and a Kingdom,” she continued, “besides which, you find time for plenty of other things. Although community activities don’t appear to be one of them. Do you realise that by spending most days in London you completely neglect your duties here?”

“You’d be surprised,” Richard answered.

“That’s exactly what I would expect a-” Audrey stopped as Richard’s statement sunk in “-why would I be surprised?” she added suspiciously.

“Well perhaps I have been neglecting my duties around here a bit as you say”- Audrey nodded -“but that’s because lately, I’ve been spending most of my free time… with you.” 

“Me?” Audrey tried to sound affronted and surprised but she wasn’t really. A little smile was forming at the edges of her lips. She had noted with pleasure Richard’s increased presence in and around the Lodge and Estate grounds whenever he was around. Audrey was especially pleased by his more regular visits. It felt a little like when she had hurt her back and he had visited her daily. Only this time neither of them were unwell nor pretending to be. While Audrey did not admit it freely (especially not to Marjory or, heaven forbid, Richard himself) she did rather enjoy his visits. Not only that but they had been seemingly coincidently crossing paths more often. This was of course in part due to Audrey’s watchful eye in regards to goings on at the Manor. However, more often than not, there were other people around one or both of them when they met and thus they found themselves having to invent some sort of pretense as to why the other was there. It was therefore, lovely to get away from that a little, especially on the grounds of Grantleigh when they were looking this beautiful. 

“Yes, you Audrey.” He took her hands in his as he continued, “You see, I rather enjoy our time together. I like getting to know you better. You know, as a friend even, not just an adversary. We so rarely spend time truly alone together but even so, I… Well I like it when we do because I think that… when you’re not fussing over something I’ve done regarding the Manor, we get along rather well together."

Audrey smiled at him. It was a genuine, lovely smile that lit up her face in a way that Richard so rarely saw but always cherished. When she spoke, it was in a softer, gentler tone than usual.

“Yes, we do rather,” she held his gaze. 

“Audrey, I wondered if maybe you-” at that moment Bertie came rushing up to the pair of them with a long, rather thick length of dirty rope. Richard stepped away from Audrey as the beagle rushed between them. 

“Oh Bertie, why have you brought me that? Put it down!” Audrey scolded. “What were you going to say Richard?” she asked as she bent down to put Bertie back on his leash. The moment had passed though and Audrey was paying closer attention to Bertie than to Richard, so he dismissed it.

“Nevermind.” 

Audrey looked up at him at this point, noting how the grey clouds had returned blocking out the sun. Her expression was somewhat expectant; as if she doubted him and was urging him to continue. Richard offered his arm to help her back up. When she saw he was not going to add anything she changed the subject.

“Should we follow them?” Audrey asked excitedly.

“The footprints? I don’t see why not, it could be rather fun!” Richard and Audrey shared a smile like two excited children and headed into the woods. 

*

“You know walking around here always reminds me of the evening you had your coming home from your ‘holiday in Spain’ party,” Richard recalled. “When I took you to see the badger set and-”

“Everyone thought we were up to something rather more…”

“Vulgar?” Richard offered.

“I was going to say ‘scandalous’,” Audrey finished. “You could’ve told me that you were merely badger watching you know. It would’ve saved us a great deal of embarrassment.”

“Would you have believed me?” 

“Of course I would have!” Audrey replied affrontedly. 

“See, I don’t think you would. I think you would have insisted on seeing for yourself,” he countered. Audrey considered this, perhaps Richard had a point, but when had he got to know her so well?

“You know, I didn’t really mind that people thought we were up to something scandalous,” he was careful to choose Audrey’s preferred word.

“No, well you wouldn’t would you? These things reflect far worse on the woman than the man.” Audrey snapped.

“No, I didn’t mean that. Besides, one of the reasons it affected you more is because you care more about what people think of you.”

“If you mean that I have a reputation to uphold, then yes, I do now more than ever. Reputations are not built solely off one's own actions but the ways in which others perceive them,” Audrey declared. She thought on his words more and added, 

“Why, don’t you care about what people think of you?” with genuine curiosity and confusion.

“Oh well, I don’t care so much about what people think about me these days, I can’t afford to.” 

At this, Audrey couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. Her face fell her, expression betraying her emotions but Richard was unaware of this as he continued, 

“I’ve always been an outsider and an underdog here, I’m used to people talking about me behind my back. I have more important things to pursue and waste time and energy on than trying to stop all the inevitable rumours spread about me. If I don’t care then they’re less likely to as well, provided I don’t do anything too out of place, or so I believe,” Richard explained.

“I suppose that’s wise, for you. Still, you have more assets on your side than I do so you can afford to be slightly more controversial,” Audrey countered, her tone of voice ever so slightly conveying the disdain she felt toward him. Subtle though it was, Richard noticed and turned to face her. 

“Oh Audrey, you mustn’t think that- I mean, I do care about what your opinions are Audrey, really I do. I know we don’t always agree but, I value what you have to say.”

If he was honest, her opinions were worth more and more to him with each passing day. It wasn’t that he craved her approval exactly, he knew that was unrealistic (and that he enjoyed her disapproval far too much at times) but he would much rather know where she stood than not. 

“Given the choice, I’d much rather people thought that we were doing scandalous things in the woods, as opposed to me and Marjory.”

Part of Audrey desperately wanted to ask why that was but she knew the territory that such a conversation would lead them to was not somewhere she could stray into for a multitude of reasons. She craved it nonetheless and wished things weren’t so complicated. As a result, she reacted the way that she was brought up to, with as much dignity and self-preservation she could muster. 

“Well I would much rather it was Marjory,” Audrey replied with an air of dignity about her. She heightened her posture as if trying to prove that she would never be involved in, or contemplate anything so improper and was certainly not flattered or impressed by the suggestion. It was easier to revert to old ways than accept that perhaps her thoughts and feelings toward Richard were not what tradition dictated they ought to be.

“Only so it didn’t include you so directly. Personally I don’t think you could stand the thought of Marjory and I-”

“Richard!” Audrey cut in. Richard smirked, he couldn’t help but provoke such reactions in her. Although he doubted he would have the courage to tell her, he did find her terribly attractive when she was angry. 

“Anyway, I assure you I could,” said Audrey regaining her composure as if nothing had happened. It had though and he could tell.

“I think you’d be _awfully_ jealous though,” Richard replied with a glint in his eye. Just like that he’d got to her. Audrey's eyes lit up in a way that signalled she had a witty, if not somewhat cheeky retort.

“I went to school with Marjory and I’ve known her all my life just about, I can assure you I have never regarded, nor felt the desire to do unspeakable things to her in the woods, or anywhere else. What is more, even if I did, I would hardly wait to be in the woods to do so, especially if I had a convenient fifty-eight bedroom manor nearby.” 

Richard regarded her carefully fighting the urge to ask what she would do if she wanted to do unspeakable things to someone. He limited his reply to,

“I wasn’t talking about Marjory.”

“You men are all the same,” she sighed dismissively. A tiny droplet of rain landed on her cheek and provided a tiny reprieve from the colour asserting itself in her cheeks. 

“I assure you we are not,” Audrey could hear the smugness in his voice.

“You have a very high opinion of yourself _Mr. DeVere_ ,” she quipped. He responded in kind,

“Perhaps I have a good reason to Mrs fforbes-Hamilton, I was married, you know.”

“As was I,” Audrey replied with a wicked smile.

Before Richard could answer, heavier rain began to set in. 

“We ought to get indoors, shall we go back to the Manor?” DeVere asked. He really regretted not wearing more appropriate and warmer clothing now.

“Come back to my place, it’s much closer,” Audrey offered.

“You’re not going to trick me into going over some sort of unstable structure and falling into a cold stream again are you?” Richard asked tentatively. Audrey laughed, 

“That really was rather funny.”

“No it wasn’t! It ruined one of my best suits!” Richard argued.

“You needn’t worry. I have an incentive to keep you dry this time.” 

“What’s that then?” he asked.

“You’re coming to the Lodge now and I don’t want you dripping water all over my carpet.” 

This time Richard was the one who laughed,

“Alright then, lead on only could we hurry, I’m getting rather cold.” Audrey shook her head but said nothing rather grabbed his hand and led them through the woods toward the old Lodge.

* 

When they were inside Audrey raced over to the fireplace to get a fire going. With everyone being out that day, nobody had lit a fire to keep things warm while she had been out. Audrey started it up, citing her knowledge as part of her girl guide training to a shivering Richard. He soon took over while Audrey went to make them both some tea. 

She returned to find Richard standing in front of the fire trying to warm himself. 

“If you stand in front of the fire like that, the rest of the room won’t warm up.” 

“I’m cold,” Richard grumbled. Audrey shot him a withering glare and sighed as she went out into the entrance, retrieved one of her scarves and handed it to Richard. 

“Put that on, sit down and I’ll pour you some tea,” she instructed. He dithered for a moment, simply holding the scarf as if unsure what he ought to do with it. There was something oddly intimate about wearing someone else’s clothes or accessories, especially Audrey’s, even if it was just a scarf. Audrey must’ve sensed his uncertainty and added

“I think you’ll find that it works the same as one of your scarfs. It still goes around your neck,” she laughed playfully. As Richard put it on he couldn’t help but notice that it smelt like Audrey. Despite the warmth he was beginning to derive from it, the scent was probably his favourite thing about it.

Meanwhile, Audrey sat in her armchair and saw to the tea. She was attentive to how Richard took his; milk but no sugar and she noted also from times she had spent with him that he didn’t take his tea as strong as she did, so tried to accommodate that too. She passed his tea over and he gladly accepted it, drinking some straight away and burning himself slightly. Audrey stood up and announced,

“Do excuse me, I would like to get changed.”

“Oh Audrey there’s really no need to I-” Richard began but Audrey was already out of the room, halfway up the stairs and wasn’t listening. 

As with many things concerning Richard, Audrey had an ulterior motive. As she got up to her bedroom she retrieved her now rather worn copy of Winnie-the Pooh from her bedside drawer. It had been her mother’s before her and she had frequently asked to have it read aloud to her as a young girl. Now it remained something she re-read frequently. She glanced out of her window, the rain had turned to snow now and the clouds looked thicker and darker than ever. It seemed like she would have Richard to herself for quite some time she mused, smiling to herself. 

When she returned downstairs she took a moment to observe Richard from behind, wrapped in her scarf, sipping tea. There was something rather endearing about him like that. She swept into the drawing room with the book in one hand.

“Oh you’re not going to correct my pronunciation for the lesson I have to read in church again are you?” Richard asked. He remembered one Saturday a few weeks after he had first arrived at Grantleigh when Audrey had marched up to the manor and demanded that she hear him read the lesson to ensure he got everything right despite the fact that nobody had complained in the slightest about how he had performed previously. When he had pointed this out Audrey had briefly mentioned that she had never heard him read the lesson before, citing Ned’s lack of craftsmanship as the reason she had not been in Church the morning after the clocks went forward. She proceeded to speak at length about falling standards everywhere and the degradation of the English language.

“No, I’m not. This is Winnie-the-Pooh,” she replied simply.

“Are you going to read it to me?” Richard asked uncertainly.

“Yes, I am. It seems the only way to educate you with this timeless classic of English literature,” she stated matter of factly. Although the initial idea seemed a little silly to Richard, he was hardly going to refuse Audrey like this. He knew what she was like once she had made up her mind about something. Besides which, it could be rather fun and if it would stop her going on about his ignorance in one area, that could surely only be a good thing. If he was honest, he missed taking the time to listen to stories, especially stories that weren’t told by his mother about old Czechoslovakia.

“Chapter one: in which we are introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and some Bees, and the stories begin. Here is Edward Bear-” Audrey began,

“-I thought this was about Winnie-the-Pooh?” Richard interrupted.

“Perhaps if you would be so kind as to allow me to continue beyond the first sentence then all will be revealed.” Audrey said sternly. “Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin…”

She read aloud beautifully Richard thought. Her elocution was perfect and he found himself getting lost in her voice and the story. A feeling of timelessness enveloped both of them as Audrey continued to read and the snow grew heavier outside. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Writing Audrey reading aloud to Richard made me want a Penelope Keith read audiobook of Winnie-the-Pooh.


End file.
